Enslavement from the wicked
by Vendetta419
Summary: Exiled and hated by those he considered family and friends. Naruto escaped to a world where men are in control and women are the slaves. No longer the hero he was destined to be, he is now a villain that only wishes to punish those that hurt him.


**AN: THIS IS SOMETHING I THOUGHT OF REAL QUICK AFTER READING SOME NARUTO ENSLAVEMENT STORIES. THIS STORY WILL ONLY BE A THREE PART STORY, AND TRY NOT TO BE UPSET WHEN READING THIS. A LOT OF CHARACTERS BESIDE NARUTO WILL BE HARMED OR BASHED IN SOME WAY OR ANOTHER. THERE IS NOT GOING TO BE A HAPPY ENDING FOR THOSE WHO WRONGED NARUTO, EVERYONE BUT NARUTO ARE GOING TO SUFFER. IF YOU ARE A HINATA, OR INO, OR SAKURA'S FAN, THEN YOU MADE NOT WANT TO READ THIS FIC. AND ALSO I ISSUE A CHALLENGE OUT TO ANYONE WHO CAN DO A STORY LIKE THIS USING ANY CHARACTERS (MUST NOT BE ANY YAOI), OR A STORY WHERE NARUTO IS THE LAST MALE IN KONOHA (OR THE ELEMENT NATIONS) WHERE HE IS USED BY THOSE HE ONCE CARED FOR AND ESCAPE WHILE RUNNING AWAY FROM ALL CRAZED SEX WOMEN, AND TRYING TO FIGURED OUT A WAY TO FIX THE WORLD. I KNOW THE STORY BEEN DONE BEFORE BUT I NEVER SEEN ANYONE CONTINUE THOSE TYPE OF STORIES, GOOD LUCK AND I HOPE SOME ENJOY THIS FIC BEFORE I GET BACK ON UNFORGIVING.**

It been three years since he found himself in this world that is similar but different from his, a world where equal rights between men and women does not existed. The men ruled the world and the women please the men in any sick way imaginable. If it was any good male, he would have been sicken by what he witnessed, but for this young blood male teen he did not care one bit. Since he appears in this world, he had to adapt to his new surroundings that is full of technology. He was able to picked up on the language that is spoken here, a language called English.

This young male is Naruto Uzumaki, son of Kushina Uzumaki and the bastard of a father, Minato Namikaze. Yes Naruto hate his father because he blamed him for every bad deed done to him, including the latest one of him being exiled by his own village, the same village his father gave up his life to save. He still remember how he was exiled like it was yesterday.

_Flashback_

_KONOHA'S COUNCIL ROOM_

_"YOU BROUGHT SASUKE-KUN BACK HALF-DEAD YOU BAKA!" A pink hair girl screeched at him " I ASK YOU TO BRING HIM BACK AND YOU NEARLY KILL HIM!" She stopped to catch her breath, glaring daggers at Naruto. Everyone around them including the retrieval team and the rookies nine looked at him with disappointed looks._

"_FOR THE LOVE OF KAMI WILL YOU GUYS HELP OUT HERE! I BROUGHT THE TEME BACK TO THE VILLAGE, DIDN'T I?" He yelled with a pleading tone but it fell on deaf ears because no one came to his aid. Then the one person he least expect stood up and addressed the room._

_"SILENCE!" Tsunade roared. "This matter has been backed by the fire daimyo and is now closed." She looked at Naruto with cold hard eyes as he stared back with disbelief that she is also betraying him. "In addition, with consent from Jiraiya and the toad elders, your name has been stricken from the Toad Summoning Scroll. Also you are to have your chakra seal away before being exiled from this village and being watched so that the Akatsuki does not capture you or let alone control you"._

"_So that it…you've not only betrayed me but the other half of you that is an Uzumaki, HOKAGE-SAMA!" he said her title like it was bad distaste in his mouth, however, what he just said cause confusion toward the younger generations and shock toward the older generations except for Tsunade. He continued on knowing he got everyone attention now, "what? You did not think I knew about my clan, the Uzumaki clan, and how the Senju clan is in a pact with them since the foundation of this village! Well let me tell you something, I did not learned just the shadow clones from the forbidden scroll, I learned Konoha's darkest secrets including what really happen to the Uchiha clan!"_

_Sasuke eyes widen behind what he said and the elders grew worried, but Naruto starts too laughed. "It so funny how Konoha treats their heroes as villains, who would of thought that Itachi was ordered to murdered his clan because they were planning a coup against this village!" Sasuke fell to his knees and looked at his hands in shock while shaking; even Tsunade was taking back by what he just said. She was about to called him a liar until she saw the fears on the three elders' faces. "That right teme, you weren't supposed to live but Itachi loved you too much to follow the order…and as for everyone else here, I am Naruto Uzumaki, son of Kushina Uzumaki and that bastard of a father, the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze! And today you all betrayed the Uzumaki clan; I hope this village gets burnt down to ground by Orochimaru. I take this exile as a blessing but marked my word Konoha…no this world will pay for how they treated me and my kin, count it-"_

"_JIRAIYA SUDUE HIM NOW !" Tsunade shouted at her pervert of a teammate, which he tried reaching the blond whisker boy the moment he saw him doing some hand signs._

"_TOO LATE PERVY-TEME!" Naruto extended his hands down and a portal appears underneath him. Naruto sinked under the portal before Jiraiya could grab him. The portal closed and Naruto is nowhere in sight. Tsunade slammed her fists into a table in rage and breaking it in two. "I'm sorry hime…I was not quick enough!" Jiraiya said bowing his head down. _

"_Get me the forbidden scroll now!" She ordered him, and he left not wanting to end up like the table. However, the younger generations wanted answers and stood around just to ask her._

_FLASHBACK END_

It took him three hard years to make a name of himself, he worked under a doctor who causes this world the way it is, a man named Emmanuel Boyd. This man had created a virus that attack the males' DNA and killed them in them in seven hours. His reason for this is because he wanted a male immigrant group called the Black Shrouds to take over America and Canada. And thank to his virus they were able to take over without any resistance, even if some males that survive they would be outnumbered by a million. This gang been glowing under the government radar in Africa, no one knew of them or heard of them because they left no witnesses alive. Naruto learned a lot from his mentor, he learned how to be cruel and hardcore, but he also learned more about technology. This led to special collars that were created by Naruto. These collars are called Tags, and their functions allow a man to control a woman against her will, and they could even force them to behave in any way or tricked them into lust.

Naruto stood outside the office of his mentor until he heard grunt noises and a woman's pain of help. "Sound likes he's having fun yet again". He said with a twisted grin on his face before opening the door and entering.

"Oh Naruto my favorite student I'm glad you are here". An African American doctor in his thirties said while he thrust a young girl with black long hair from behind as her face is face down on the table.

"Oh this better be good…no fucking way! Hinata?" Naruto said as he got closer and got a good look at her face. The girl lifted her head up and with tears in her lavender eyes she was met with cold hard blue eyes. Her eyes pleaded with help, "H-Help…m-me…N-Naruto kun…" But her plea did nothing but got a smile off his face as he folded his arms.

"You want me to help you after everything I been through, three years ago when I needed help you and the others looked away with disappointment. But now that you're getting fucked over you want me to help you, fuck you and I mean it!" He said before turning his attention toward his mentor who face was getting tighter as he kept thrusting inside Hinata.

"I take it you know this one? Fucking fine piece of asian ass, she is like none I never had before". Emmanuel said while laughing, Hinata kept screaming and crying with her collar around her neck.

"You can say that, she is a stalker I told you about from my world who always kept following me around and watching me". Naruto said as he watches his mentor's black cock pound Hinata's bleeding pussy.

"So this is the little mouse with the big pair of titties who father kept pushing her around. She was problem along with that pink hair girl we capture. Those two bitches killed some of men with those strange ninja bullshit moves you got, well until we got the stun guns on them-"

"I'm sorry to cut you off but did you say 'pink hair girl'?" Naruto asked him.

"Yeah a pink hair girl wearing a red Chinese vest, black biker short with black boots that shows her toes and a pretty big forehead for a girl. Those two did not came alone, they have some old guy with long white spiky hair, another guy with white hair except he wore a mask and have a headband covering a part of his face. A guy that resemble this bitch I fucking except he has long brown hair, a female blond ninja that resemble that Street Fighter Character, Cammy. A boy with a big white dog and he have triangle shape tattoo under his eyes, and an overweight boy with with brownish hair". He finished saying as he grabbed Hinata's hair and pulled. She tries to struggle but he held tight and grind his teeth.

"Ah yes…Sakura, Jiraiya, Kakashi, Neji, Ino, Kiba and Akamaru, and lastly Choji. So they finally showed up to come after me, but I'm not worried because they will not get far in this world". He starts to laugh as he watched Hinata's eyes shot up and she screamed, "NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" her inner wall starts to clamp around the big cock inside of her. "YOU FUCKING…BITCH!" Emmanuel shouted while he felt his dick being milked, his load pouring heavily inside of her, going straight inside her womb. He pulled out of her leaking cunt and shot what left of his load across her back.

"What a great fuck. I think I'll keep her as my personal slave. But you are right these rebels will not last in this world even if they joined with those female freedom fighters. So I take it you want that pink hair girl for yourself, am right?" He said with an evil smile across his face.

"Since I was a young fool, all I care about was making happy and starting a family with her as I become leader of my **former** **village**, but she always hurt me and try to gain the attention from **a traitorous former teammate of mine**, but for now I want only to hurt her like she did to mewhen I was younger. So where is the pink hair cunt?" Naruto said licking his lips and thinking of many ways to punish his former female teammate.

"Where we keep the rest of these cunts…. at the slave market, except she is the virgin section". Once he said that Naruto's smile has vanished. "You're fucking kidding me, right?"

"You know the scanners do not lie. She is clearly a virgin and probably a fucking cocktease. That can fly so well in your world but here in my world that shit won't fly so well. Cockteasers are to be punished by the cocks. Trained that cunt well and hard". Emmanuel said while wiping his wet cock cleaned using Hinata's hair. Hinata laid there across the table not moving but breathing lightly as her cunt dripped with cum and on the floor.

"Sir, do not worried. I have that bitch eating my shit if she decides to fuck with the system". Naruto said while releasing his folded arms.

"See to it that you do, but for now have some fun in breaking that girl. But before you go what about the blond ponytail cunt that got away? He asked Naruto, while rubbing his cock against Hinata'ass now, getting hard again as she shook between each rubs.

"Let me know when she gets capture because I have a score to settle with her also". He said while turning and walking toward the door. But before he left the room he looked over his shoulders at his mentor and the broken Hinata. "Have fun, mentor and make sure to knock her up real good so I can one day tell her father and her sister that hyugas' babies are being born outside the clan".

"Oh what this, you have a sister I wonder if she has some big titties like big sister here". He said with sicken smile on his face.

"Hmm it's possible but she should be only thirteen years old now so she isn't ready until she is sixteen years old". He said while leaving the room and closing the door.

"Such a shame…oh well at least I have you. Now I'm in the mood to pound your shithole". He said as position himself at her asshole. He pushed his black meat deep inside her ass and earned a well scream from the poor Hyuga girl.

**LATER AT THE SLAVE MARKET MALL**

"_It only been one day and hundreds of lust-starved men stopped by my glass cabin tube. Each time one of these brutes approached we were pulled up by the thumbs on our toes for a better display. This mission was suicide mission, and that was to find someone I saw as loser, a dead last, or a lovesick pest. I did not care about him and only use him to get what I want, and what I want is Sasuke Uchiha. But since three years ago when he revealed the truth about himself and Sasuke's clan, things change in Konoha for the worse. Villages that Naruto saved cut their ties with Konoha, Iwa declared war on us, and Sasuke betrayed us and joined Akatsuki with his brother, but not before trying to kill me. However, he did killed Shizune. She was a victim of Sasuke's real target, the three elders, and Tsunade. And Tsunade…she admitted her hated not of Naruto but his clan, the Uzumaki clan. She hated them because they chose not to be a part of the village when they married their heiress to her grandfather, the First Hokage. Which she believed that if they were around then her brother and late boyfriend would still be alive. With everything that has happen I blamed him for everything that has happen to me and my village. But now Tsunade want him back because the Lord of the Land of Fire is pressuring our village because he still honored the pact between Konoha and the Uzumaki clan…even if there barely some left back on our world. But this world…it so degrading! So many women enslaved by these disgusting dark skinned men, and treated like sexual pets"._

"_I looked around and noticed there are other women who are in the same boat as me. I don't even what became of Hinata and the others, and this collar around my neck; they say it will make me more loyal to any men. So this is it, Naked as the day I was born, and I'm going to be some man sex slave like I heard about back on my world in kunochi class 101…oh my Kami it-it…him!"_

Naruto right walked to her glass, a smile present on her face except it wasn't a normal smile, this smile showed a sadist side of him. Sakura knew right there and then that her fate is sealed. "Hey **Sakura**, it's funny seeing you here. You looked…so well".

_I turned away from him because I did not want to see his wicked smile._

"Computer! Synch with decoder 4-19". He said.

_I watched the glove on his left hand glowed and took a form of a yellowish energy glove._

"_Synching completed at 100%" _

"Well Sakura, you are now mine personal fuck toy. I take her and only her for now". He said to a dark skinned man that came into the light from the shadows. This man is well gloomed and wore a grey business suit.

"Right away, honorable Uzumaki". He said opening up her glass. She tries to make a run for it but found out the hard way her body would not response.

"And they say you are a genius". He said while shaking his head in amusement. " You were educated on the Tags collars, you do what I say, and I did not say you can run away now did I?"

"Fuck you!" She yelled at him.

"In a bit but first you should know I saw Hinata and she is getting a idea what her life would been like if she was in the Cloud Village. Don't worry I treat you real nice like just how you treated me when we were thirteen". Sakura starts to cry as the man leash her collar and hand it to Naruto.

"Make sure to gag her mouth wide open so it can be easy access for my dick". Naruto said to guy, and the guy grabbed a metal ring gag. Sakura tries to close her mouth but could not thank to her collar.

"Open your mouth wide!" He yelled at her and thanks to her collar she did what she was told. The man place the gag in her mouth and her mouth stood opened unable to close unless Naruto removes the gag and told her so. For Sakura's sake, at least she can still breathe on her own free will.

" Well sir, here is your sex slave. A good choice, she looks so promising than the others". The man said as he grinned at Naruto. Naruto pulled Sakura toward him and force her to walk bare foot out the market with him. To her horror she saw some women walking naked in high heels while others were walking on all four with a tail butt plug attached to their asses. But what made her sick to her stomach is the sight of some women being raped and forced to swallow men's cum in public.

"Move it, you dumb fuck. I want to get home before midnight. You and me, we got lots of things to do tonight. Just look at these losers gawking at you. They must be wondering how I can afford grade-A, teenage pussy! Well that simple because I work for the man that made all this possible, the same man that is becoming baby daddy as we speak!" Just like he said she sees many men looking at her and some beating off in public to her. She closed her eyes and allowed Naruto to drag her to some type of machine with two seats inside but no wheels. "Hey dumb fuck, this is hovercar. This baby is one this world's technology beside the collars. But enough talk gets in and knee in front of the steeling wheel!"

Sakura against her will obey and did what she was told, but happen next made shriek in terror. Naruto sat in front of her and unzipped his pants and pulled out his cock. "Look at this cock, dumb fuck…It's a lot bigger than what you dreamt of Sasgay, and this is the only thing that matter in your fucking miserable life now!" He forced his dick down her throat and start up the hovercar.

"GGGGGGHHHHHH!" She said while gagging on his hard cock.

"That my dumb fuck, all the way in…. swallow all of it…I wanna feels those lips of your on my balls!" As he drives back home on the highway.

"_The smell of his cock was too much, and to make matter worse he actually pissing inside of me. I was being forced to swallow his urine. My stomach could not take any more and I ended up throwing up right on his dick"._

"YOU FUCKING BITCH! THIS PANT ACTUALLY COST ME SOME CASH!" He yelled at her while twisting her right ear to showed he is not happy. "LICK ALL THAT MESS CLEANS OFF YOUR MASTER'S BALLS!" Sakura tears kept pouring because she now found herself cleaning his dick with her tongue.

**ELSEWHERE…HIDDEN UNDERNEATH THE CITY AND IN THE SEWER TUNNELS.**

"Lady Jane, we found this man and young man with a huge dog in the tunnels. It was not easy but we were able to capture them without any resistance because the older looking man chose to surrender".

A blond medium Caucasian woman said to another Caucasian woman except she had a red ponytail.

"What do we know of these men, Emma?" Jane asked her while they walked to where the prisoners are kept.

"Well they speak of a language that is similar to Japanese, and thank to Miko we learned quite a lot from them…except it sound too fake to be true". Emma said with a worried look.

"Fake? How so? "Jane asked with a raised eye brow.

"They said they are ninjas from another reality where women are not treated as sex slave…"

"Impossible, Ninjas are not real just myths you tell to children!" Jane said.

Both the women stand in front of a jail cell with a Japanese short hair woman standing guard, and inside the jail cell is none other than Jiraiya, Kiba, and Akamaru.

"You better starts talking because we have low patience when it comes to men!" Jane ordered them with her hands on her hips. Jiraiya looked at her and starts to smile.

**END CHAPTER**


End file.
